Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Hungarian)
(Kalandjátékok) *''(A film címe megérkezik)'' *''(Téma dal lejátszása)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ez egy név, amit tudnia kell.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ő a show sztárja'' *''Ő több, mint gondolná'' *''Legnagyobb rózsaszínű'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby az egyetlen'' *''Jöjjön vissza'' *''Jöjjön vissza'' *''Adj mindent, amit kaptál'' *''Adja meg a legjobb lövést'' *''Biztosan el fogja küldeni'' *''(Trombita Solo)'' *''Ó, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''A nap megmentése'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ő itt van, hogy maradjon'' *''Ne tévesszen meg a méretével, nem fog elhinni a szemed'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby az egyetlen'' *''Kirby, igen'' *(madarak csiripelése) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko és Bonkers úton vannak a Dreamland-be) *Tayo: Igen, szagoltam azt a friss levegőt, Proko, tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, haver? *Proko: Igen. *Tayo: sajtburgerek, szódák ... *Proko: ... tejszínes sütemények ... *Tayo: ... alma ... *Proko: ... rizs ... *Tayo: ... banán ... *Proko: ... és a szőlő. *Bonkers: Rendben, te vagy, ne felejtsd el az igazi okot, hogy itt vagyunk. *Lololo: Egy küldetést megoldunk. *Tayo és Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Barátaim várják őket a családban, a ragyogó varázslatos földet. *Adeleine: Valóban használhatja segítségünket. Nézd, ott van most! *(Kamikari feléjük) *Waddle Dee: Szóval, kik ezek a srácok? *Kirby: Nos, mi vagyunk a hősök és a hősnők. *Ribbon: Biztos! Szeretem ezt a hangot. *Waddle Dee: Remélem, ez egy nagy pillanat. *Meta Knight: Szerencsére nekem, megvan az én módom ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: Mi volt az ... Te ... *Kamikari: Igen, Kirby. Kamikari vagyok, a bölcs legendás királyi király. *Tayo: Örülök, hogy ismerlek, Kamikari, Tayo vagyok. Azt hiszem, már találkoztál a legjobban kedvelt Proko-nal. *(Kamikari Proko-ra nézett és intett neki) *Proko: Hello. *Kamikari: Azt hittem, szükséged van egy jó partnerre a kapcsolódásoddal. *Tayo: Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokáig maradunk, igaz, Proko? *Proko: Abszolút. *Kamikari: Gyere, van egy szerződésünk, fiúk, ez az aláírása, ugye? *Tayo: Miért, azt hiszem ... *King Dedede: Persze! Még tanúi is voltunk, igaz, Proko? *Proko: Jól van, Dedede ... *Meta Knight: Attól tartok, hogy nem mindig vannak jó hangulatban. *Kamikari: Jó, most rendben. Szeretném, ha találkoztok a barátaimmal. *(Hirtelen, valaki rohant a bokorba) *Kamikari: Ah, itt van az egyikük ... *Adeleine: Uh, nem bűncselekmény, Kamikari, de milyen oktatást tudna egy sárkány eljutni az erdőbe? *Kirby: Remélem, gyanakodnak ... *(A lila jég sárkány ugrik ki a bokrokból, gyönyörű mosollyal az arcán) *Stella: Mi a baj a hóviharban? A nevem Stella, az Jégsárkány lánya. Örvendek. *Tayo: Jégsárkány ... *Proko: ... Lánya ?! *(Hirtelen hangos csattanás hallatszott, Tayo és Proko idegesen körülnézett, vörösesbarna színes bogár volt, arany mandulával, sziklán állva) *Waddle Dee: Úgy néz ki, mint Bugzzy, ha rovar lenne. *Lololo: Hűvös! Ez egy újabb! *Kamikari: Vanessza, Bugzzy nővére pontos. Gyere és találkozz új hősökkel és hősnőkkel, Vanessza. *Vanessza: Hello, maga King Dedede. *King Dedede: Ez a nevem, ne hordja ki, azt hiszem, hallottál rólam. *Vanessza: Természetesen a szüleid ugyanabban az erdőben nőttek fel, mielőtt elment volna a kertre, amikor Dreamland egy falu volt. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, a felséged. *King Dedede: Örülök, hogy találkoztunk is, Vanessza. *(Volt egy zöld kör barátja a gördeszkáival és festette csodálatos képeit) *Earlene: Helló srácok, Earlene vagyok, Paint Roller lánya. Szeretek képeket, posztereket és műveket festeni. *Proko: Örömmel, Earlene. *Tayo: Gyerünk, srácok, menjünk. *(Kirby és a többiek elmentek az ösvényre) *Kamikari: Azt hiszem, csak alig várják, hogy megtalálják a szobájukat. Fáradtnak kell lenniük. *Earlene: De nem úgy festenek, mintha fáradtak lennének ... *Stella: Igen, olyan, mintha soha nem találkoztak volna egy baráttal ... *(Earlene, Stella, Kamikari és Vanessza nevet) *(Kirby és a többiek megállnak) *Tayo: Talán meg tudjuk vizsgálni ezt. *Proko: remélem. *Kirby: Uh, srácok, ezek ezek az utak? Nem akarsz találkozni a többi baráttal? *(Kirby és a többiek egy mezőt láttak ezer virággal) *Tayo: Ezek voltak barátok, Kirby, sárkányok voltak, sőt a rovarok is! *Waddle Dee: Jól tetszettek nekem. *(Volt egy másik barát, aki kék bőr és rovar szárnyak repült, ő jött a területen) *Tayo: Látja, mit értek? *Felícsia Bronto: Helló, Felícsia Bronto vagyok, át tudtam repülni az erdőn, és én Bronto Burt nővére voltam. *(Felícsia Bronto átrepült a virágokra és elkezdte gyűjteni) *Felícsia Bronto: Összegyűjtöttél nekem virágokat? *King Dedede: Nem rossz, Felícsia Bronto. De ismered az üzleteket és a kerteket? *Kirby: Nincs idő kertészkedésre, vásárlásra van szükségünk! *(Kirby és a többiek futottak az ösvényen) *Earlene: Ne aggódj, fiúk, meg kell találnunk őket ... *Waddle Dee: Hogy tud róluk? *Proko: Nincs mód arra, hogy megmaradjon és vigyázzon! *Tayo: Gyorsan, oda! *(Kirby és a többiek végül egy síkságot láttak, és meglátták a den) *Tayo: Ez úgy néz ki, mint egy jó búvóhely... *(Tayo, Proko és Kirby egy denben rejtőztek, de gyorsan elfogytak) *Tayo, Proko és Kirby: ÓRIÁSI ÁLLOMÁNY! *(Azonban a patthelyzet nem volt ott, ez a szürkés pachyderm barátja kijött a denben, nagyon kicsi volt, még a rózsaszínű orrára is volt a fején) *Milli: (ásítás) *Tayo: Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettünk ... *(Tayo és Proko körülnézett, Earlene, Stella, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Kamikari átmentek hozzájuk) *Kamikari: Ah, látom, találkoztál a legfiatalabb barátaimmal. Ez Milli, Phan-Phan lánya. *(Milli mosolygott, miközben felemelte a csomagtartóját az ég felé, mindenkire nézve) *Adeleine: Annyira nagy és aranyos vagy! *(Adeleine Milli felé ölelte és megölelte) *King Dedede: ezek az elefántok a dzsungelben járnak és vadászó lyukban játszanak? *Meta Knight: Ismerted már egy darabig Adeleine-t, tudnod kell, hogy jobb lesz ... *King Dedede: elég jó. *Kirby: Olyan aranyos. *Milli: Ők az új hősök és hősnők? *Stella: Persze, Milli, régóta várunk rájuk. *Tayo: (idegesen nevetve) Nem érdemes, nem akarsz bántani minket, csak lecsapunk! *Proko: Igen, csak lecsapolt! *Felícsia Bronto: Ó, furcsaak, Earlene! *Earlene: Jó állapotban vannak, Felícsia. *Kirby: Gee, köszönöm! *Tayo: Jó alak? Miért? *Stella: Taníts meg minket, hogyan kell legyőzni a többi futballcsapatot. *Milli: Igen, minden alkalommal nyernek! Soha nem fogok trófeát kapni a trófeaszekrényemre. *(Felícsia Bronto egy fa ágba repült, fejjel lefelé, mint egy denevér) *Felícsia Bronto: Szuper csapatra van szükségünk! *(Vanessza mozogni kezdett, mint kosárlabdázni) *Vanessza: Valaki, aki megmutatta nekünk a megfelelő lépéseket! *Tayo: Ez az én haverom Proko, ő és a többiek több mozdulattal járnak, mint egy japán sportolók! *Proko: Igen, ez így van. *Tayo: Ne aggódj, Milli, segítünk neked egy trófeát kapni. *Milli: Köszönöm. Mert egy elefánt mérete voltam, tudod. *Tayo: Nincs probléma számomra. *Vanessza: Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy repülhetek! Ribbon, velem akar repülni? *(Ribbon vállat vont.) *Ribbon: Miért nem? *(Ribbon és Vanessza együtt repül) *Proko: Whoa! *Stella: Ó, olyan jó vagy, hogy idejönsz, srácok. *Earlene: Igen, itt vagy szívesen! *Kamikari: Nos, örülök, hogy minden rendben van. *Tayo: Gee, te meleg fogadtatást kaptál. *(Kirby és a többiek éjszaka megtalálták az új otthoni helyüket) *Tayo: Ez az, haverfiú. Otthon, édes otthon! (Nevet) *Proko: Nem kapod, tudod, elkötelezettségmentes? *Tayo: Igen, a könyök-könyökélet emlékeztet egy kicsit. Ez a hely mindent megtesz. Hűvös frissítők ... *(Proko keze Tayo egy hatalmas tál kagylót) *Tayo: ... hangulatos kis függőágy, szép víz funkció - és ez mind az enyém. *Proko: Ó, nagyszerű! Már két ágyat készítettem! Az egyik neked, és az egyik számomra. *Tayo: (ásít) Ohh! Gee, ez az építési munka engem bosszantott. Gondoljunk be korán. *(Tayo feltalál a kisebb ágy fölé, és kényelmesen érezheti magát a nagyobb, Proko-méretű ágyban) *Tayo: Ahh! Igen... *(Proko körbejárja kétszer, majd valahogy a kisebb ágyba ömlik, a láb kiugrott oldalra, de egyébként kényelmesebb lesz) *Proko: Ahh ... Jó éjt. *Tayo: Alvás szűk. *(A reggeli nap felkelt az erdőn, Kamikari fényesen és korán felszállt, és lehívta a többieket) *Kamikari: Készen áll a korai reggeli edzésre, Kirby? *Kirby: Fogad, Kamikari. Szeretném, ha felébrednék Tayo és Proko? *Kamikari: Nem, ne aggódj. Hagytam neki egy ébresztő hívást. *(Tayo és Proko alszik, Taylor Proko, Proko a hátán fekszik, mindkettő horkol, hüvelyében Proko néha "az arany, az arany" mormogását hallja, majd Kirbo elment Tayo oldalához, és megérintette őt, hogy megpróbálja ébredni de nem működött) *Tayo: Még öt perc, anya. *(Kirby felbukkan egy ébresztőórával, aztán Tayo és Proko között) *Tayo és Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: Ez jó volt. Úgy néz ki, hogy néhány kora reggeli gyakorlatot tartok. *Proko: Jó ötlet. *(Eközben Kirby és a többiek összegyűltek az oázis dzsungelben) *Stella: Kamikari azt mondta, hogy ma reggel táncolni fogunk. *Tayo: Tehát srácok táncolni, ugye? *Earlene: Természetesen tudjuk, Tayo. *Tayo: Nos, Earlene, most táncolni fogunk. *Milli: Gyerünk, Proko. Tánc velünk. *Proko: Nem tudom ... *Milli: kérlek? *Proko: Oké, rendben ... Néhány táncmozgást gyakorolunk. Gyerünk, megmutatjuk neked, hogyan! Táncoljunk! *Tayo: Igen. *("Mindig új" dal kezdődik) *Tayo és Proko: (éneklés) ♪ Láttam a barátaimat, mint ahogy mindannyian egyetértenek ♪ *Tayo: ♪ A legmenőbb, mint Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Ő a legmenőbb, mint én! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Olyan furcsán hangzik, de Kamikariból jött! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Egyszer összeszedett, ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Ja, ő egy jó madár ♪ *Tayo és Proko: ♪ Mindannyiunkat képzettek, és megtalálta a legkisebb dolog ♪ *Proko: ♪ Nagyon jó szívvel! ♪ *Tayo és Proko: ♪ Így fognak egy órát csengetni, Oh! Mindig új a barátaimnak, felkelni és ragyogni, hogy mosolyogjon, tudod ezt a választ, hogy rendben van, mindig új, milyen csodálatos nap! ♪ *Tayo: Lányok, te vagy a sorod! *Proko: Gyerünk, tudod, mit tegyek. *Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli: Mi vagyunk! (éneklés) ♪ Egyszerre új a barátaimnak, felkelek és ragyognak, hogy mosolyogassanak, tudjátok ezt a választ ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli: ♪ Mindig új, milyen csodálatos nap! ♪ *Stella: ♪ csúszhatok a hegyekben, mint a pingvinek ♪ *Earlene: ♪ Így festhetem a képeket, ez is igaz ♪ *Vanessza: ♪ Buzzing a szárnyainkkal ♪ *Felícsia Bronto: ♪ Biztos voltam ♪ *Milli: ♪ Meg tudom ütni, tudok trombitálni, ahogy tudtam ♪ *(Milli trombiták) *Tayo: ♪'' Megválaszthatnak ''szinte minden küldetést megváltoztatva! ♪ *Felícsia Bronto: ♪ Mindig készséggel rendelkezünk! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli: ♪ Oh! Mindig új a barátaim számára, felkelni és ragyogni, hogy mosolyogjon, tudod ezt a választ, hogy rendben van, mindig új, milyen csodálatos nap! Mindig újdonság a barátaim számára, felkelek és ragyognak, hogy mosolyogassanak, tudjátok ezt a választ, hogy rendben ♪ *Tayo és Proko: ♪ Mindig új ♪ *Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Earlene: ♪ Mindig új ♪ *Stella és Milli: ♪ Mindig új ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli: ♪ Milyen csodálatos nap! ♪ *(Kirby és a többiek ujjonganak) *Tayo: Köszönöm. Nagyon szépen köszönjük. *King Dedede: Nagyon hálásak vagytok! *Proko: Nos, ez a dolog! *Milli: Ez a zene nagyon csinos nekem! *Tayo: Köszönöm, Milli. *(Lassan kinyílt az árnyékból, egy régi ellenségem volt, Vipypno nagy, sárga szemekkel, nagyon hosszú zöld test volt, sötétebb, barna csíkokkal, amelyek a háta mögött futottak, tetején a tetején, majd a többiekre nézve örültek ) *Vipypno: Hmmm, a kígyó szeme megtéveszt engem? (nevet) mi van itt? Ez Kirby. Milyen csodálatos ... *Proko: Hát most velünk vagy, srácok. Jobban vagy. Itt van mindent, amire szükséged van. Mit szólna egy kicsit egy kicsit? *Stella: Ez egy újabb jó dolog, a barátaidat körülveszi, akik közül az egyik nem akar velünk lerázni. *Tayo: Ó, uh, bárki. Korábban jogverseny volt. *(Később, Kirby és a többiek csatlakoztak a kora reggeli gyakorlatokhoz, kimerültek az erdőből, majd a barátaikat) *Kirby: Kövess minket, fiúk, nincs semmi olyan, mint egy kis kocogás ahhoz, hogy a testetek alakuljanak. *(vágott Kirby, Ribbon és Bonkers) *Ribbon: És szárnyakkal kell repülnünk! *Bonkers: Igen, mint mindig mondom! (Nevet) *(Earlene és Stella vágva) *Stella: Ah, nincs semmi olyan érzés, mintha a szél a tüskéin keresztül futna. *Earlene: Ez jó a szívért. Az enyém is gyorsan ver. *(vágott Vanessza és Milli) *Vanessza: Hogy vagy, Milli? *Milli: Nagy, Vanessza. Nekem van beépített lábmelegítő. *(Kirby és a többiek a szárnyakkal repült madarakkal) *Tayo: Hé, madarak, a szárnyai nagyon elegánsak ezzel kapcsolatban! *Proko: Wow, azt hiszem, a pilótafénye még felmelegszik. *(Earlene és Felícsia Bronto vágta) *Earlene: Csak szeretem a fákat. *Felícsia Bronto: Én is. (Giggles) *(Earlene futott Kirby és a többiek mellett) *Earlene: Az utolsó egy jó alma. *(Abban a pillanatban egy alma-lavina esett Kirbyre és a többiekre, az alma, amely nem ütközött hozzájuk, elcsúsztak, és a földre zuhantak.) *Kirby: Nos, mindaddig, amíg itt vagyunk, abbahagyhatjuk a harapást. *(Kirby, Tayo és Proko felvettek egy almát, és beleharaptak.) *Stella: Ó, ezek a szenvedélyes almák. Kedveled őket? Csodálatosak, jóak. *Tayo: Hé, barátai biztosan vannak furcsa ízléssel. *Proko: Nos, srácok, jobb lenne, ha megyünk. *(Kirby és a többiek folytatták a mögöttük álló barátaikkal, egy almát minden barátja kezében) *(Eközben a vulkánvölgyben) *Vipypno: Kamihino! A múlt rossz gonoszjai! Beszélj hozzám! *(A vulkáni egység a gödörből származik) *Kamihino: (Fenyegető nevetés) *Vipypno: Te vagy? *Kamihino: Igen. Kamihino vagyok. *Vipypno: Milyen meglepetés! *Kamihino: Senki sem merte kudarcolni a nagy királyt még egyszer, de srácok, egyszerre nem bukkant el. A vulkán mélyétől kezdve egyszerű utasításokat küldött önnek. De meg fogja hipnotizálni Kirbyt, és befogja őket egy forró lávába! Jelenleg nincs más áramforrás a világon ... *Vipypno: Tudom, hogy volt néhány szerencsés ... kudarc - *Kamihino: És nyert! De, mivel a bumbling sikerült felszabadítania engem, érzem magam ... nagylelkűnek. *Vipypno: Ó, biztos ... *Kamihino: Még mindig van mód arra, hogy összegyűjtsük a világ rabszolgaságához szükséges erőt, és ezúttal ... Ezúttal a nagy király megbizonyosodik róla, hogy jól csinálja! *(Közben az erdőben) *Vanessza: Ember, éhes vagyok, mint a családom! *Kirby: Ember, még nem sok mindent megtettem. *Earlene: Jó a szívért. *Tayo: Mit tegyünk, amíg Kamikari nem jön el hozzánk? *(Milli King Dededehoz fordult) *Milli: Miért nem árul el nekünk néhány történetet? *King Dedede: Ó ... Um ... nem tudom ... ilyen ... *Vanessza: Hallottam rólad, Berthold bácsiról. *Earlene: Anyukám és apám azt mondja, hogy tudja, srácok is! *Kirby: Nem, nem tudtam, hogy Paulnek van egy gyereke. *Earlene: Nos a szüleim Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Nos, örülök, hogy valakit talál ... *(Milli elmosolyodott, majd Felícsia Bronto Stellával) *Felícsia Bronto: Ismered a szüleinket is? *King Dedede: Azt hiszem, ismerem anyádat ... A neve Sierra? *Stella: Igen, ő az, hogy ismered őt? *King Dedede: Ő az, aki sok éve él a hideg hegyekben. *Proko: Ó, gee. *Stella: Nem az anya csupán öröm? *King Dedede (kuncogott) Nos, ő volt bámulatosan kedves számomra, mielőtt találkozott apáddal, aki hisz. *Milli: Adeleine, tudtad az apámat, Tuskert és anyát, Westley? *Adeleine: Talán ... látnom kell ... *("Jó barátok" dal kezdődik) *Adeleine (éneklés): ♪ Mindenkinek jók a jó barátok, és mindenkinek van egy kis időpontja. Mindenki boldogan boldoggá tesz, és mindenki nagyszerűvé teszi majd magukat, ugrik az ágán, vagy ugrik a szikláján vagy flopálsz egy tóban, éppúgy, mint az élet, hogy jó nekik kell lenniük, hogy mennyire szerencsés, csak egy kicsit távol vannak. ♪ *Kirby: Igen! (éneklés) ♪ Mindenki a helyes dolgot akarja, csak néha mindent rosszul csinálnak. Amikor azt hiszik, hogy azt hiszik, hogy nagyon gyenge és kicsi, úgy viselkednek, mintha szörnyű nagyok és erősek lennének. de ez egyszerűen csak, hogy ők a levegőben ragadják a lábukat *Adeleine (éneklés): ♪ Amikor csak barátságosak akarnak lenni ♪ *Tayo és Proko (éneklés): ♪ Senki sem csak fekete vagy fehér, Rózsaszín vagyunk ♪ *Stella (éneklés): ♪ És sárga ♪ *Vanessza (éneklés): ♪ És zöld ♪ *King Dedede (éneklés): ♪ Néha tévedünk ♪ *Kirby (éneklés): ♪ Néha igaza van ♪ *Adeleine (éneklés): ♪ De leginkább ♪ (giggles) *Earlene (éneklés): ♪ Mindenkinek van egy kis sötét oldala ♪ *Milli (éneklés): ♪ Mindenkinek van egy kis fénye ♪ *Kirby (éneklés): ♪ Valaki, akit érdekel, árt az érzéseidnek ♪ *Felícsia Bronto (éneklés): ♪ És akkor minden rendben lesz ♪ *King Dedede (éneklés): ♪ Talán zaklatott, Talán ♪ kiált *Stella (éneklés): ♪ Talán meg fogja tölteni a fejed tele kétséggel ♪ *King Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (éneklés): ♪ De ha kifelé fordítod , jó a barátok ♪ *Tayo és Proko: Igen, a többiek jó barátok lehetnek. *Adeleine (éneklés): ♪ Mindenki ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo és Proko (éneklés): ♪ Jó barátok ♪ *King Dedede (éneklés): ♪'' Jó jó jó jó jó ''♪ *Kirby, King Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli (ének): ♪ Jó barátok ♪ *Stella: Ez inkább tetszik. *Kirby: Igen. Köszi srácok. Most jobban érzem magam. *King Dedede: Csodálatos. *Tayo: Örülök, hogy a szülői éjszaka ... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Azt hiszem, jó tudni a jég sárkányokat, a rovarokat, a körkörös teremtményeket és a nagy elefántokat. *Vanessza: Remélem, elég jó vagyunk a Fantasy High School számára, amikor elég idősek vagyunk. *Bonkers: Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a lányok elég leszek a Fantasy High School számára. *Kamikari: Gyere és kapd meg! *(Kirby és a többiek végigsöpörtek) *King Dedede: Gosh, azt hittem, soha nem kérdezel! *Tayo: Az idő, hogy lezárja az étvágyat, huh, Proko? *Proko: Igen! *Lololo: Wow, ez nagyon finomnak tűnik! *Lalala: Igen, tényleg. *Kamikari: Igen, természetesen remélem. *(Milli felment a Kamikarihoz) *Milli: El tudom táplálni a széna bála, Kamikari? Tudok? *Kamikari: Természetesen te is tudsz, Milli. *(Milli evett valami széna) *Kamikari: Mit kell mondanom neked? Mielőtt lenyeli, rágjon le. Lát? *(Kirby és a többiek megállapodtak) *Tayo: Legyünk fel, van valami, amihez sok gyümölcsöt és zöldséget kell enni. *Proko: Igen! *(Adeleine kicsit kacagott) *Tayo: Mi olyan vicces? *Adeleine: Egy percig úgy hangzott, mint én. *Bonkers: Igen, tényleg. *Tayo: Hé, ez úgy néz ki, mint egy jó hely, hogy felfrissítson valamit. *(Tayo leállt egy rönk előtt, Proko a szarvaival együtt felfegyverzik, sok gyümölcsöt és zöldséget árul el ... Tayo felveszi az egyiket.) *Kirby: Mi ez? *Tayo: A bogyó. Hogy néz ki? *Kirby: Yum! *Tayo: (eszik, száj teljes) Mmmm. Ízlik, mint a csirke. *(Proko az egyik szőlőjében pihent.) *Proko: Ízletes, de jó. *Tayo: (megragadva egy banánt) Ez ritka finomság. Hmmm. (mártások) Banán, egy nagyon kellemes mókával. *Proko: megtanulod szeretni őket. *Tayo: Én mondom, srácok, ez a nagyszerű élet. *Kamikari: Minden oly gyakran, valami friss befed. *(Earlene egy körtét megrágott) *Earlene: Ízletes körte, Yum! *Vanessza: Nem leszel éhes sokáig! *Stella: Szeretném, ha lédús és tápláló étel lenne, de remélem, mindannyian élvezitek. *Tayo és Proko: Biztos! *(Vissza a Volcano Lair-ban) *Kamihino: Szóval, Kirby és a többi barátja új hősöket és hősnőkkel rendelkezett? (rosszul nevet) tökéletesen illeszkedik a tervembe. *Vipypno: Jó dolog volt, hogy néhány kém távcsövét az erdőbe dobtam. (Snickering) *Kamihino: Jól tetted, Vipypno. Hamarosan minden jó kis barátaimnak fogom megragadni. És akkor én, Kamihino, a múlt rossz sárkányai lesznek a legerősebb sárkány, a dicsőséges jövőben! (fenyegető nevetés) *Vipypno: (snickering) *(A nevetés, ahogy néhány sárkány sereg csatlakozott) *(Közben az erdőben) *Kamikari: Ma reggel csináltam. *King Dedede: Nos, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá. Köszönöm. *(Bonkers aztán töltött Kamikari egy pohár gyümölcslevet) *Kamikari: Ízletes, ha én ezt mondom, magam ... *Kirby: Azt mondom, a barátok készek játszani a játékokat. Mit mondasz? *King Dedede: Ó, hát, sok órán belül beszámolunk róla. *Tayo: Úgy tűnik, a felséged minden felmelegedett a játékért. *Kamikari: Jobb, ha készen állsz a barátok készítésére, srácok. *Bonkers: Mi a rohanás, Kamikari? Sok óránk van a mérkőzésig. Ez sok idő! *Proko: Igazad van! *(feloldódnak Kamikari, Vanessza, Stella, Earlene, Milli és Felícsia Bronto) *(Vanessza, Stella, Earlene, Tula és Felícsia Bronto az aerobik ruhákban) *Earlene: Nyilvánvalóan egyszerűen egy nagy aerobik vagyunk, tudjuk. *Kamikari: Könnyű megkérdezni, Earlene. Lássuk... Első pozíció... Második... Nem, ez nem így van. A gyakornok mindig ezt tette. Kezdjünk el egy rendelést... Úgy értem, gyakorolni kell? *Milli: Igen. Szeretem a gyakorlást is. *Kamikari: Persze, Milli. *(Később a helyszínen Kirby és a többiek segítették a barátaikat, hogy alakítsák ki a csapatot) *Tayo: Ez az, srácok, te jól vagy. A buzogás, Stella, az ordítás! *(Stella lenyűgöli a buzogást) *Tayo: Sírás, Vanessza, sikoly! *(Vanessza éles verekedéssel) *Tayo: Ez tartja a farok alakját, Stella. *Stella: Nagyon köszönöm, Tayo. *(Milli nagy labdával egyensúlyozta) *Milli: És tartom a csomagtartómat. *Kamikari: Te biztosan, Milli. Az aerobik mindenkinek szól. *(Bonkers lógott a majombárokban, Earlene egy gördeszkáló táncot csinált) *Kirby: Ez az, Earlene. A térdeket egyenesen tartod. *(Tayo a farában pattogott, míg Felícsia Bronto zihálva nevetett) *Tayo: Ez nem gyakorlás, Felícsia? *Felícsia Bronto: Igen. Igen, tényleg a fáról van szó. *Tayo: Többet a fára, ha megkérsz engem. *King Dedede: Oké, mindenki. Itt az ideje, hogy elindítsuk a felfelé és lefelé irányuló gyakorlatokat. *Kamikari: mutasd meg, fiúk. *(Milli felemelte és lefelé emelte a csomagtartóját, amíg trombitált) *Stella: Jól hangzik, Milli. Megvan a képzési anyag. *Tayo: Oké, fel. Le. Fel. Le. *(Proko hosszú ugrással) *Tayo: Ez a szellem, Proko. *Kirby: És ez egy hang. *Kamikari: Gyerünk, fiúk. Halljuk. *(Stella az üvöltésével, majd Vanessza a sírásával és Milli-val a trófeát használva) *Bird # 1: Szeretem a hangot. *Madár # 2: Én is. *Tayo: Ez az, srácok. Halljuk ezeket a fémeket. *(Lololo és Lalala egy Ribbontáncot csináltak, Tayo és Proko kezdtek nyaki szakaszokat csinálni) *Proko: Nos, nekünk elegendő időt kell adnunk a nyaki izmok feloldására. *(Felícsia Bronto forog és pattogó, majd lóg a fa ágát) *Felícsia Bronto: Ez elég laza? *Tayo: Persze. *(Tayo a farkát használja, és elkezd forgatni és pattogni, majd lógni a fa ágát) *Felícsia Bronto: Ez jó! *(Később Kirby és a többiek készen álltak az úszóversenyen) *Earlene: Imádok úszni. *(Earlene a vízbe ugrik ... Kamikari látta, amit Earlene tett.) *Kamikari: Sokkal jobb búvár lenne, ha megtanulta, hogy együtt tartsa a lábát. *Earlene: Gyere be! A víz jól van! *(Vanessza merül a vízbe, majd Stella kuncogott és bele is merül a vízbe) *(Tayo és Proko merül a vízbe) *Stella: Ó, ez a víz olyan meleg, mint egy kád. *Tayo: Nos, amikor Rómában. *Felícsia Bronto: Várj meg minket, Tayo! *Milli: A szüleim megtanítottak úszni. Másfélszer is megtehetem. *(Felícsia Bronto és Milli merül a vízbe) *Proko: Szumátra és fél? (nevet) csak Indiában gondolom. *Tayo: Rendben, fiúk. *(Tayo, Proko és a többiek úsztak a folyó körül) *Proko: Egy kört a folyó körül, aztán ki a vízből. *Tayo: És a futballpályára. *Earlene: Igaza van, Tayo. *Stella: készen állunk a többi futballcsapatra. *Vanessza: Menj, csapat! *Felícsia Bronto: (nevet) *Milli: Házi trófeát fogok hozni a szüleimnek. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad és a sárkányok csoportja figyelte a Tayót, Prokot és a többieket) *Justin: Figyelsz ezeket a barátaidat, Chester? *Chester: Igen, Justin. Ahogy parancsoltad, nem engedem el őket a szemem elől. *Justin: Kiváló. *(Kirby és a többiek végül megtalálták, hogy Justin és a sárkánycsalád megjelentek a játékért) *Colton: Nézd, Justin. Ezek a srácok még játszanak is. *Stella: Ó, remélem, ez nem vezető sárkány. *Vanessza: A rossz fiúk állnak a végén. *Milli: A játéknak legközelebb meg kell öltözned a nem zsugorodó bőrt. *Justin: Ha srácok játszanak, van egy nyerő játékunk. *Kamikari: A játék kezdete! *(Később, amikor megérkeznek a foci arénába, Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli a kék sarokban volt, majd Justin és a klánja a piros sarokban volt) *Kamikari: Egyéb panaszok, Justin? *Justin: Hát. Szükségünk van egy játékvezetőre. *(Tayo átment a bírói székre és belépett) *Tayo: Nincs probléma. Én leszek a labdarúgó játékvezetője. *Neal: Lássuk, hogy ki szolgálja először. *Vanessza: Nincs probléma. *Tad: Egy pénzérme van. *King Dedede: Ó, igen. Ki van érme? *(Bonkers pedig a kezében egy negyedével jelent meg) *King Dedede: Ó, köszönöm. *(King Dedede az érmét a levegőbe tette) *King Dedede: hívd fel. Egyed! *Lololo és Lalala: Menj, menj, csapat! *Tayo: Jól van, lányok. Legyen egy szép tiszta játékunk. *Stella, Vanessza, Earlene, Milli és Felícsia Bronto: Igen, készen állunk. *Tayo: Jó, rossz sárkányok, a legjobb lábbel előre. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad és a sárkányok csoportja: készen állunk. *(Proko fújja a sípot és a játék Earlene elkezdi a labdát) *King Dedede: És ott a rúgás. *(Vanessza átadja a labdát Felícsia Bronto-nak, aki Milli-nak dobálja a labdát Stella-nak, miközben egy Justin-klán egyik pókáját használja, amitől megijedt, Stella rúgja a labdát a kapuba) *Adeleine: Jóság. *(Bonkers, majd helyezze az 1-et a baráti nevek mellett az eredménytáblán) *Stella: Jól vagy, kedves hölgyem. Lépj a meccsre! *(Colton átment a labdával, de Vanessza visszarúgta) *Vanessza: Nem az órámon! *(Felícsia Bronto eltalálja a labdát) *Lalala: Nincsenek szabályaik? *Lololo: Természetesen. Ezek a barátok teszik fel őket, ahogy haladnak. *(Justin rúgja a labdát, de Milli elfutotta a labdát a csomagtartójával, és egy gólon landolt) *(Bonkers 2-et a baráti nevek mellett az eredménytáblán helyezett el) *Kirby: Ó, majd majdnem megkapta. *Tayo: Úgy néz ki, hogy ezúttal kész. *(Ezután Earlene átadja a labdát Stella, majd Vanessza, majd Felícsia Bronto, majd Milli) *Justin: Ne csak álljon ott, borsó agya! Menj be! *Stella, Vanessza, Earlene, Milli és Felícsia Bronto: Erről meglátjuk! *(Stella átadja a labdát Vanesszanak, aztán Earlene-nek, majd Felícsia Bronto-nak, majd Milli-nak és beadja a gólt) *King Dedede: Van egy győztesünk! *(Kirby és a többiek éljeneztek) *Stella: Cél! *Vanessza: Igen! (nevetés) *Earlene: A játék vége. Győzünk! *(Kamikari átadta Milli-nak a trófeát) *Kamikari: Itt Milli. A trófeaszekrényeden. *Milli: Köszönöm, Kamikari. *Chester: Nem értem. Nekünk van a taktikája. *Colton: Megvan a stratégiánk. *Tad: Megkaptuk a felszerelést. *Neal: De még mindig elveszett. *Justin: Nincs moping, borsó agy. *(Később este az erdőben) *Vanessza: Ez lesz a legboldogabb Nyári Pártunk valaha. *Milli: Mert van egy trófeánk, hogy megmutassuk a nyitott otthonunkban. *Tayo: nyitott otthon? A lányok soha nem említették ezt korábban. Ez valamiféle párt vagy valami? *Stella: Ez csak a mágikus földév legnagyobb eseménye. *Bonkers: Lesz-e étkezés? *Stella: Ó, sok jóság, Bonkers. Kamikari van most. *Bonkers: Ezt hallottad, Proko? *Proko: Az első haver, hogy nyerje meg a potot! *(Tayo és Proko látták, hogy Kamikari bizonyos azonosítható ételeket gyűjt) *Kamikari: Ó, csak szeretem a sushit. *Tayo: Tudunk segíteni? *Kamikari: Nem köszönöm, Tayo. Már van egy. De megengedhetem, hogy rágjon egyet. *Proko: Hallod ezt, Tayo? *Tayo: Ó, igen. Sushi. Teljesen használt, és mindannyiunk számára! *(Stella az erdőbe vándorolt, amit a szaga vonzott) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, valami illata van. *Proko: Ugh, ezt fogom mondani. *Tayo: Mi az a szag? Ez csodálatos. *Stella: Kellemesen jó. Friss sushi frissen az asztalról. *Kamikari: Uborka, utánzat, marhahús, sárgarépa, tonhal, lazac és avokádó. *Tayo és Proko: Avokádó? Yum! *Kamikari: Felícsia Bronto, azok a körte cookie-k készek még sütni? *Felícsia Bronto: (nevetve) Amint lefekvésemre sütem őket. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Felícsia Bronto odament hozzá, és Tayo körtét a kosárba dobta) *Felícsia Bronto: Köszönöm, Tayo. *Tayo: Nincs probléma. Úgy tűnik, ez a hely csak kúszik a bánásmóddal, nem igaz. *Felícsia Bronto: (giggles) Semmi sem túl jó a vendégeinknek. *(Közben Kirby egy csésze ütést tett az asztalra, amikor Stella-val beszélt) *Kirby: Mondja, Stella. Ki jön ez a nyitott otthon? *Stella: Mindenki, Kirby. A szüleim Spencer és Sierra voltak. *Kirby: Ó, a szüleid, Stella? *Stella: Ez egy jég sárkány kép. De megjelennek. *Kirby: Wow, ez jól néz ki. Meg kell mondanom Tayo-nak és Proko-nak. *(Kirby belépett az erdőbe, és megtalálta Tayót és Prokot) *Tayo: Kirby? Mi az? *Kirby: Van valami probléma, fiúk. *Proko: Megmondom. Én és Tayo ettünk sót. *Kirby: Nem. A nyitott otthonra mutató vendégek sárkányok, rovarok és elefántok. *Tayo: Sárkányok? *Proko: Elefántok? *Tayo és Proko: és a rovarok? *(Kirby bólintott) *Kirby: Igen. *Earlene: Edwin és Edina találkozik. *Milli: és Tusker ezredes és Westley. *Vanessza: Ne felejtsd el Wiley-t és Theresa-t. *Felícsia Bronto: és Philip és Panya. *King Dedede: Furcsán hangzik, ugye? *Kirby: Magasság, nagyszerű irányba fogunk menni ezen a földön egy csomó sárkány, elefánt és rovar. *King Dedede: Barátságos lények, amit mondasz, Kirby? *Kirby: Tennünk kell valamit. Itt maradhatunk. *King Dedede: Nincs szükség arra, hogy a csizmáid egy csomóban legyenek, Kirby. Nem lehetünk biztosak abban, hogy ellenségesek lesznek. Úgy értem, a lányaik nagyon kedvesek és barátságosak. *Kirby: Nos, esélyt teszek. *Tayo: Igazad van, nincs mód arra, hogy ma este a teremtmények összezavarják. *King Dedede: Nagyon jól, ha ez biztonságban van, nem foglak megállítani. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Tusker ezredes, Westley és Phan Phan serege mereven felmegy a lépcsőn) *Earlene: Anya! Apu! *Vanessza: A szüleim hívnak. *Tayo: Hé, Kirby. Mivel a lányok elmentek, miért nem megyünk túl. *Kirby: Jó ötlet. *(Kirby, Tayo és Proko látták, hogy az összes ember ott van) *Proko: Ó, igen! Az emberek! *(Felícsia Bronto kiment) *Tayo: Te vagy, Felícsia. *Felícsia Bronto: (nevet) Itt vagy. Philip, Panya, találkozik az új hősökkel. *Philip: Felícsia sok mindent elmondott neked. *Panya: Biztos, hogy megtette, Philip, te itt vagy, srácok. *Tayo: Hát, köszönöm, Panya. *Felícsia Bronto: Látod, apám? Csak szeretnek gyakorolni. *(Tayo, Proko és Kirby hirtelen valami hatalmas zúgást éreztek mellette, Spencer és Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! Ők azok nagyok! *Spencer: Örülök, hogy látlak itt a helyeden. *Proko: Ó, nem akarsz bántani, Spencer. Ez halétel. Szerezd meg? *Tayo: Igen, és az enyém rozsdás étel. Lát? *(Spencer és Sierra átnézett Stellára) *Sierra: Stella, ezek jobb sárkányok, mint mi. *Stella: Furcsaak, anyu. De csodálatos hősök és hősnők. *(Earlene, Edwin és Edina átmentek rajta) *Earlene: Ott vannak, apa. *Edwin: Igen. *(Tusker ezredes, Westley, Milli és Phan Phan hadsereg jött be) *Tayo: Ó, én! Ez óriási! Ez óriási! *(Tusker ezredes megragadta Tayót a csomagtartójával) *Tusker ezredes: Ki vagy te? *Tayo: Tayo, és ez Proko: *Proko: Hé, uram, te bántod Tayo-t. *Tusker ezredes: Bántották? (nevetve) Meg akarom ölelni. *(Tusker ezredes ölelgette Tayot a csomagtartójával, majd Tusker a földre tette Tayot) *Tusker ezredes: Hogy a lányomat úgy érezzem, mint egy győztes. *(Milli tartja a foci trófeát, Tayo lenézett rá, rájött, hogy miről beszélt, aztán mosolyogva visszanézett rá) *Tayo: Ó, ez. *Tusker ezredes: Igen. Te srácok vagytok minden lányunk szemében. *Westley: Igaza van, drágám, tudta, hogy rendben van. *(Wiley, Theresa és Vanessza beléptek erre) *Wiley: Erőszakos haragot fogunk használni. Adjuk nekik három éljenzést. *(Ezzel Vanessza, Wiley és Theresa három lázadó sírást engedett ki, aztán mindenki felkavarta őket) *Kamikari: Most, hogy mindenki megismerte, menjünk lefelé a frissítőkért. Van valami nyári párt, mindenki. *(Tayo és Proko Bonkersnek adtak nekik egy nyári pártot, amit Ribbon átadott nekik. *Kamikari: Ez a szellem, srácok. *(Tayo és Proko egy pillanatra elkapta a puncsot, és szájukban körbevették, mielőtt lenyelték volna) *Tayo: Hmmm. Milyen érdekes íz. *Proko: Igen. Csípős, mégis csípős. *Kamikari: Ez egy régi recept. Juicy Apple Punch frissen készült. *Tayo: Igen, friss. *King Dedede: Ó, Vanessza. Ez érdekesnek tűnik. Mi lehet az? *Vanessza: Valami az apámnak, a magaslatod. A Művészetek és Kézművészet osztályába tettem. *(Vanessza felvette a közeli mészet, és a tűre helyezte, majd becsapta a tárgyat, és a hüvelykujját a "feje" tetejére szorította, ahol egy lyukat találtak, felemelte a tételt, "egy közeli, üres pohárba, és levette a hüvelykujját a tetejéről, és zöld levét pörkölt a tetejéről az üvegbe.) *Vanessza: Ez egy gyümölcscentrifuga. *King Dedede: Ahh, érdekes. *(Vanessza felvette az üvegt) *Vanessza: Most már keserű limonádé lehet, ha akarod, apa. *(Vanessza átadta Wiley-t az üvegnek, karját a lánya köré fektette, és a zöld limonádé kavargását okozta, és az arc megérintette magát a savanyúságtól, az arca pedig normális állapotba került, és Vanessza felé fordult) *Wiley: Ez csodálatos, Vanessza. *(Wiley ivott a többiben) *Wiley: Aahh, jó és savanyú. Ez az én mandulámat felhúzza. *(Eközben Stella Spencernek és Sierra-nak hatalmas páncélt mutatott) *Stella: Ezt csináltam neked, apu. Ez egy páncél. *Spencer: Csodálatos. Amire szükségem van. Hadd próbáljam meg. *(Stella pedig Spencerbe és Sierra-ba utazott, és felvette a fegyvereket. *Stella: Csodálatos. Passzol. *Spencer: Jó. *Stella: Nézd meg magad. *(Stella mutatott egy folyót, amely lehetővé tette Spencert és Sierra-t, hogy láthassák a fegyvereket, hogy megfeleljenek azoknak, amelyek tükröződnek) *Sierra: Ez csodálatos. *Tayo: Azt mondanám, hogy ez egy nagyon átgondolt ajándék, Spencer. De ez nem tükrözi önt *Spencer: Milyen csodálatos ajándék. *Kamikari: A barátok nagyon keményen dolgoztak az ajándékokon. *(Earlene aztán elhaladt az új színes festékvödör és egy festékkefével, *Earlene: A tudományomat a tudományi osztályban csináltam. Ez egy hordozható művész. Színes kép, amely hetekig tart. *(Earlene elkezdte festeni a képeket) *Earlene: Magának. *(Edwin és Edina vette a festékvödröt és az ecseteket, és elkezdték festeni az összes képet) *Edina: Ez festéket fest a képemre. Köszönöm, Earlene. *Earlene: Örülök, anya. Azt hittem, kapsz egy díjat. *Edwin: Igen, nincs gond. *Kamikari: mutasd meg az apádat, amit tettél, Milli. *(Tusker ezredes és Westley letérdeltek, hogy felvegyék Milli ajándékát) *Milli: Ez egy erős fény. A sötétebb barlang ragyogása. *Tusker ezredes: Milyen átgondolt ajándék, Milli. *Kamikari: És végül, de nem utolsósorban, a lánya szeretné játszani a legújabb kompozícióját az Ön számára. *(Felícsia Bronto egy instrumentális színpadi show-ban ült, és megfordult, hogy megnézze a groudot) *Felícsia Bronto: Ez az úgynevezett "The Sweet Flight for Wings". (Giggles) *(Felícsia Bronto elkezdte játszani a dalát) *(Eközben kívülről Justin és klánja hallgatta a dalt) *Chester: Úgy hangzik, mulatnak, Justin. *Justin: Igen. A vulkánkitámaszt és a Kirby csapdát fogjuk használni. *(Felícsia Bronto befejezte a dalát, majd megfordult egy vidám közönség felé) *Philip: Fantasztikus, Felícsia Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Vanessza: Igen! *Spencer: Ez a mérleg teljesen hideg volt. *(Kirby és a többiek is tapsoltak) *King Dedede: Bravo, Felícsia Bronto. *Proko: Encore! Ráadás! *Tayo: azt mondom, megadjuk a kezünket. *Felícsia Bronto: Köszönöm, ó, köszönöm. *(reggel feloldódjon a vulkánra) *Justin: Már majdnem megkaptuk őket. Azok a rohadt barátok nyerték meg a mérkőzést. *Kamihino: Semmi hiba, Justin. *Vipypno: Meg kell tennünk valamit, Kamihino. Kirby csapdába esett. Akkor most mi legyen? *Kamihino: Most, hogy Kirby elmondja mindent, amit tud. És figyelj. *Justin: Mindent elkövettünk, hogy csak hallgassuk ezt a kis rózsaszín bolondot? *Kamihino: Az a kis rózsaszín bolond Kirby volt. Ismerik a barátaid erősségeit, gyengeségeit, kik szövetségesek. Röviden, Kirby a Dreamland egész hősének állampolgára. *Vipypno: Ó, és ha elmondja nekünk, akkor ismerjük az egész Dreamland hősét. *Kamihino: És ezzel a tudással felfegyverkezve, átveszi az Álomföldet, egyszerű kérdés lesz. Még neked is. *Justin: Igen, még nekem is. A sárkányok uralkodnának az álomból. *Kamihino: Igen. De nincs idő pazarolni. Kirby nagyon fontos a Dreamland számára. Nem kétséges, hogy a rohadt barátok már keresnek. *Justin: Ó, megkapom, hogy beszéljen, rendben. Könnyű lesz. Nem találta meg Kirby-t, mióta megtalálta. *(feloldódnak az erdőbe, Ribbon ásított és nyúlik) *Ribbon: Ez megkönnyebbülés volt. Nos, hol van valaki itt? *(Kirby és a többiek aludtak) *Ribbon: Kirby! Gyerünk, Kirby, mennünk kell. Kelj fel! *Kamikari: A Ribbon ébren van ... *King Dedede: Biztos voltál, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Ébredj, Kirby! *Kirby: Oké, oké. Jött. Jött. *(Kirby és a többiek ásítanak) *(Később Kirby és a többiek beléptek az erdőbe, hogy legyőzték Kamihinót és sárkány csapatait) *(Hirtelen Kirby megpillantott valamit, ami a lélegzete volt, Vipypno volt, de spirál színei voltak) *Vipypno: Elnézést, segíthetnék-e valamilyen segítséget? *(Kirby, miután még soha nem találkozott ezzel a kígyóval, és nem volt hipnotizálva sem, vagy tudatában volt annak, mit tehetne, a spirális színek azonnal eljutottak ... Kirby félelmetes megnyilatkozása mosolygá vált ... Kirby közeledett Vipypnohoz) *Vipypno: Elvesztettél, kicsit? *(Vipypno manőverezte a fejét, és úgy tűnt, hogy Kirby bólintott a kérdésére) *Vipypno: elfogták? Jövök! *(Kirby nem tudta levenni a szemét Vipypno-ról, miközben csábítóan beszélt vele, Vipypno Kirbyhez fordult, hogy egy kis sziklára tegyen, Kirby így tett, és felnézett az óriás kígyóra.) *Tayo: Mit gondolsz, hogy felelőtlen vagyok, hogy vigyázok rá? *Stella: És ne felejtsd el a lusta, eltűnő és ... *Tayo: (meglepve) Kirby! *(Vipypno rámosolygott rá, mielőtt a farkát használta, és felkészült volna Kirbyt elkapni, de ahogy Kirby úgy érezte, hogy a kígyó egészen fogságba esik, Tayo megragadta Kirby-t, és elhúzta, ez a hirtelen fellépés Vipypno-t kihagyta Kirby-nak föld helyett) *Tayo: Kirby, szólj hozzám, kicsit! *(Kirby felébredt a tranzájából) *Kirby: Uh ... Huh? *Tayo: Jól vagy, Kirby? *Proko: Azt hiszem, de ez tényleg ijesztő volt. Ettől az ágktól leesik, de ... *Kirby: hatalmas volt ... *Tayo: Szia, rendben van, Kirby, itt vagyunk. *Kirby: De ... de hol van a kígyó, ő így jön. *Lololo: Nem, ő nem távozik. *Lalala: Igen, elment, így nem kell ... oh jóságom, nézd meg. *(Tayo és Proko nevetett) *(Vipypno Tayo-ra és Proko-ra nézett, amikor elkezdett csalódni) *Vipypno: Ó, én magával viszem magával, de attól tartok, lassítom le ... *(Vipypno hirtelen megtorpant, zavarodott, de amikor visszanézett, észrevette, hogy a farka két apró fának van ragadva, de látta valamit a farkában, csomó volt, Tayo és Proko nevetett) *Tayo: Hehe, fiúk, van egy csomója a farkában. *(Earlene, Stella, Felícsia Bronto, Milli, Vanessza, Lololo és Lalala is észrevette ezt, és nevetni kezdtek) *Vanessza: Ó, kedvesem, ez olyan hillarikus. *Lololo: Ez az, amit cipő csipke kígyónak nevezek. *Stella: Igen, a cipő csipke kígyó, akinek csomó van a farában. *Vipypno: Heeheehee, van egy csomója a farkában. *(Vipypno megpróbálta felszabadítani magát, végül szabadon engedte magát, de olyan nehéz volt a farkát, hogy a tekercsei ütköztek benne, és úgy helyezkedtek el, mint egy harmonika, Vipypno pedig nem akart kockáztatni, *Vipypno: Ha valaha is látom a rohadt barátaimat, túl hamar lesz. Oooh, a szegény gerincem. *(Vipypno még mindig a csomóját köti össze a farkában) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felícsia Bronto, Milli, Vanessza, Lololo és Lalala: (nevetve) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felícsia Bronto, Milli, Vanessza, Lololo és Lalala végre megnyugodtak) *Proko: Ez vicces volt. *(Kamikari felé Tayo) *Kamikari: Tehát megmentetted Kirbyt, ugye? *Tayo és Kirby: Igen. *Waddle Dee: Várjon egy kicsit ... Azt hiszem, ez hüvelyk ?! *King Dedede: Waddle Dee ?! *Waddle Dee: Segítség! Segíts! *(Ekkor Earlene és Milli észrevették Waddle Deet) *Earlene: Úgy néz ki, mint Waddle Dee. *Milli: Talán segítik és segítik a sárkánytartályt is. *Waddle Dee: Valaki jön! *(Waddle Dee észrevette Earlene és Milli) *Waddle Dee: Segíts nekünk! *Milli: De miért? Ragaszkodott a higgadtálhoz! *Dee Waddle: Kérem, engedjen ki engem ebből a higanyból? *Earlene: Igen, rendben. Megpróbálta húzni Waddle Dee-t a meredek hólyagból. *(Earlene a folyóhíd végét a Waddle Dee közelében lerohantotta, majd lassan átnyúlt, és megragadta a rönköt, vigyázva, hogy ne süllyesszen tovább, és mindegyikük kezét a rönkre tette, Earlene és Milli felhúzta a rönköt. Keményen felemelték, elindította Waddle Deet a levegőben, és a földre szállt, nem messze tőle.) *Waddle Dee: Köszönöm, hogy elhoztál minket, srácok. *Earlene: Nincs probléma. *Milli: Jól vagy. (Giggles) *(Tayo és Proko megtalálták magukat a mocsaras köveken) *Tayo: A mocsár nagyon ragadós itt. *Proko: Tényleg? Jó. *(Tayo visszanéz Proko-ra, és észreveszi, hogy nem kő volt, hatalmas krokodil emelkedett fel mögötte) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko megfordul és látja a krokodilt) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Fuss! *(A krokodil fogai összezúznak, mögöttük) *Tayo: Így van! *(Szorosan menekülnek, sziklából a kőzetre ugrálnak a folyó mentén és a krokodilok pofájából, ahogy egyre inkább felemelkednek a vízből, és két mozdulatlan "köveken" fekszenek, *Tayo: Ez szoros volt. *Proko: Igen ... *(A kövek, amelyeken ültek, felkeltek, és több krokodilfejként jelentkeznek.) *Tayo és Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo fából faragott, és nem tudott elérni, Proko azonban mellette haladt, krokodilból leugrott a krokodilba). *Tayo: Nem! Ne hagyja! *Proko: Megkavarom őket. Fuss! *(Proko elcsúszik az utolsó krokodilból a vízbe, mikor feljön, levegőért zihálva, a krokodilok lógnak rajta) *(Tayo a krokodilszálból szárnyalva) *Tayo: Vigyázz! *(Proko bénult az ijedtségtől: a tátongó szájat hirtelen megragadja Tayo, aki leugrik a tetején) *Tayo: Gyerünk! *(Tayo és Proko felrántják a fióktelepet, és felfelé a bankra, a veszélytől távol tartva, a csúcson néhány pillanatig szaladgálnak és pihennek, majd térjenek vissza, hogy átnézzék az éleket. hogy megcsalták az ételüket) *Tayo: megtettem ... megtettem! *(Tayo "thkppbbt" a krokodilok) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo és Proko visszatér Kirbyhez és a többihez) *Tayo: Ó! Láttad, milyen fogakkal voltak? Csak ... "Rurrarrarrarr" ... (nevet) Az ember majdnem elfogyasztott minket, de aztán ugrottunk a koponyájára, aztán hallgattak rá ... odaadták, amit toleránsak és igazán bátor voltál ! *Kamikari: Nos, maga bátor volt. Meg lehetett volna ölni a mocsáron. *Tayo: Igen, kérlek. De légy kedves és egyszerűen ugorj le Kirby részéről? *Kirby: Én? *Kamikari: Oké, nézd: Te fogod bevinni Kamihinót és a sárkánycsoportot ... (a háttérben érthetetlenül folytatódik) *Stella: (gondolkodás, aggódó kifejezéssel) Mit tegyek? Soha nem fogjuk legyőzni azokat a rosszfiúkat. *Vanessza: (gondolkodás, aggódó kifejezéssel) Igen, igen, beszélni róla. *Earlene: (gondolkodva, aggódó kifejezéssel) Meg kell tennünk valamit, srácok, elviszük a rosszfiúkat. *Felícsia Bronto: (gondolkodva, aggódó kifejezéssel) Mit tehetünk? Nincs választásunk, hogy legyőzzük azokat a gazembereket. *Milli: (gondolkodva, aggódó kifejezéssel) Ó, jóság, megsérülünk, ha nem találjuk Kamihinót. *Kamikari: ... Kirby kihívja Kamihinót, és legyőzi őt a győzelemben. *(Kamikari bámul Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felícsia Bronto, Milli és Vanessza, akik csendben állnak ott, *Kamikari: Értsd meg? *Tayo, Proko, Earlene, Stella, Felícsia Bronto, Milli és Vanessza: Igen. *(feloldódjon Justinhoz és klánjához a Kamihino barlangjában) *Justin: Testvérek! Robotok! Nézd meg önt és a szeszélyes börtönt! Ki téged ott? *(A Robo-Waddle Dees egy csoportja megjelenik, és Justinhoz és klánjához ment) *Robo-Waddle Dees: Kirby. *Justin: És most, hogy megnöveltem egy nagyot! Mi az első dolog, amit csinálsz ?! *(Hamarosan Robo-Waddle Dees óriási Robo-Waddle Dees-ből lett, aki nagyobb és rémisztőbb volt) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: ÖSZTÖNGY! *Justin: Jó válasz. *(Justin Kirby és a többiek felé mutat) *Justin: A többi baráta így lesz. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees egyetértett, és elment Kirbynak) *(feloldódnak Kamihino barlangjához) *(Kirby és a többiek a barlangba belereszkednek, a barlangfal mögül pedig a sárkányok hordereit figyelik) *Adeleine: Huh? Nagy Robo-Waddle Dees? Óh ne! Mi a teendő? *Tayo: Sárkányok. Utálom a sárkányokat. (Kirby, suttogva) Hogy fogod megszabadulni ezek közül? *Kirby: Élő csali. *Tayo: Jó ötlet. (Megértés) Hé. *Kirby: Gyerünk, Tayo ... neked van egy elterelés. *Tayo: (Incredulous) Mit akarsz tőlem? Öltözz fel, mint egy lány és táncolj a hula-n? *(A sárkányok mögött hallatszott egy dobütő, mikor megfordultak, látták, hogy Tayo egy hula szoknyában, Proko pedig egy almával a szájában) *Tayo: LUAU! (éneklés) Ha éhes egy kövér és lédús húsdarabot, akkor enni a haveromnak, Proko-nak, mert ez egy csemegézés, gyerünk le és vacsorázzunk ezen az ízletes boron, mindössze annyit kell tennie, hogy összejöjjön. *(A sárkányok kiragadták a nyelvüket, ezért vonzódtak az eltereléshez, amikor a Hawaii duóhoz közeledtek, Kirby és a többiek a sárkányok mögé rejtőztek) *Tayo: Fájt vagy *Proko: Yup, yup, yup *Tayo: Néhány szalonna? *Proko: Yup, yup, yup *Tayo: Nagy fickó *Proko: Yup, yup *Tayo: Maga is nagy srác lehet. ''OOH! *(Kihúznak, hogy elhúzzák a sárkányokat, Kirby és a többiek) *Kamikari: Srácok, összegyűjted a barátaidat. (határozottan) Kirby és én Kamihinót keresjük. *(Kamikari felmegy Kamihino trónjára) *(Kamikari jelenik meg a párkányon, kiugrik.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Soha nem gondoltam, hogy látlak. *(Kamihino dühös pillantással felmutatta a sárkányokat) *Neal: Ne nézz rám! *Tad: Nincs mód! *Kamikari: Itt vagyunk. *Kamihino: Kamikari, a dolog a változás. *Kamikari: Hogyan hagyhattad, hogy ez megtörténjen? *Kamihino: Hogy tudnál visszajönni? Mikor tartottam a bűntudat titkos titkait egész idő alatt. *Kamikari: vissza kell mennem. *Kamihino: Miért? *Kamikari: Megfelelő hős vagyok. *Kamihino: Ó, ő a megfelelő hős. (nevetés) Sajnálom, hogy félbeszakítottam a panaszkodást. *Kamikari: Valaki megölt, mindent, amit a bátyám megállt! *Kamihino: (kuncog) A bátyád ... Nem volt semmi ... *Kamikari: Nagy király volt! *Kamihino: Ő az eltűnt király! Pompás, arrogáns, fölösleges bolond volt! Ő és az imádó tantárgyai mindenütt akarnak. Míg az árnyékba esett. De adok ... elvittem! *Kamikari: Elárultad a testvéremet? *Kamihino: Igen. És most te vagy a sor. Jó éjt, édes herceg. Vedd őket, bolondok! *(Kirby és a többiek támadják a sárkányokat) *(Vanessza a sárkán birkózik) *Vanessza: Te leszel, te nyomorult hüllő-bolond! *(Vanessza pattintsa a sárkány lábát, csontkiemelkedést okozva, mert a sárkány elájult) *Vanessza: Boom! Nevet *Milli: ártalmatlan lehet. De kemény vagyok! *(Milli kihúz néhány sárkányt, és megragadja a sárkányt a csomagtartójával) *Milli: Ne szórakozz Phan-Phan lányával. Hogy szeretnéd? *(Milli dobja a sárkányt a csomagtartójával) *(Vanessza és Milli elkezdik az Arsenio Hallot "Ooh, ooh" ének) *(Earlene a sárkányokat a színes ecsetével fújja) *Earlene: Spray az arcodba, fiúk? *(A három sárkány elájult) *(Earlene néhány sárkányt mér) *Earlene: YEAH! *(A szarvas sárkány harap a Stellán, de hiányzott) *Stella: Nem ma! *(Stella ököllel ökölbeja a sárkányt) *Stella: Hoppá. Majdnem megsebesítettem a kezét. Rendben van. *(Proko töltődik Tayo-val, ahol sárkányok repülnek mindenhol) *Proko: Heeeyyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Elnézést. Itt forró. Pop a srácok! *(Bowling sztrájk hang hatása, mint a sárkányok repülnek.Kicsit komikus megkönnyebbülés, Stella küzd a kung-fu "B-film" stílusban, teljes sajtos hanghatások) *Stella: (ahogy különböző sárkányokat talál) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Felícsia Bronto gyorsabban és gyorsabban buzog, ahogy a sárkányok üldözi őt) *Felícsia Bronto: Nem tudsz elkapni! (nevetés) *(A sárkányok dühösen keressék őt, de mielőtt felkutatták volna, Felícsia Bronto megjelent a sziklán. *Felícsia Bronto: Hé, srácok! Miért nem választott valakinek a saját méretét? *(A sárkányok idegesen bólintottak) *Felícsia Bronto: Használom a szép száramat, hogy használhassam! Kóstolja meg a rovarok lábát! *(Felícsia Bronto felírja és meghajtja, és lerázza a többi sárkányt.) *Felícsia Bronto: Vedd el! És az! És ez! *(A két sárkány elszaladt) *Felícsia Bronto: És maradj ki! nevetés *Justin: Vedd őket! *(Az egyik Big Robo-Waddle Dee megcsípte a karmát Justin-ban) *Justin: YEOW! Nem! Kérni őket! Nem én! Őket! *(Az egyik Big Robo-Waddle Dee Justin-re néz) *Justin: bolondos robotok. *Chester és Colton: Ouch. *(King Dedede és Bonkers a Big-Robo Waddle Dee ellen harcoltak) *Bonkers: Oké, nagy bolond! Gyere! *Justin: Most már tudom, milyen sárkányok vagytok, bükkösök! *(Chester és Colton elkezdtek összevarrni) *(Lololo és Lalala kivonul néhány robotot) *Justin: Srácok! Szerezd meg a robotot a Gear-ben! És rúgni valamit! *(Felícsia Bronto gejzívet helyez Justin farkára, és robban) *Justin: OUCH! Ó, a farok égnek? *Felícsia Bronto: nevet *(Felícsia Bronto gyorsan felébred Kirby és a többiek felé) *Stella: ragyog Mi a? *Vanessza: ragyog Huh? *Earlene: ragyog Whoa. *Milli: ragyog Wow. *Felícsia Bronto: ragyog nevet Ez csiklandoz! *(Stella, Vanessza, Earlene, Milli és Felícsia Bronto mágikus teremtésbarátokká alakulnak) *Justin: Szóval ... A mágikus teremtés barátok csak egy sárkány, egy szarvas bogár, egy kör barát, egy elefánt és egy repülő rovar. Szánalmas! Állj magas, a nagy robotom! Ez a nevetséges csoportos létszám van túllépve! *Stella: Kamikari nevében büntetjük azokat a robotokat! Mindenki. Vessük le! *Vanessza, Earlene, Felícsia Bronto és Milli: Igaza van! *Justin: Nem! Ez nem igaz. Ismerem a mágikus erőket. Robotok, csinálj valamit! *(De a Big-Robo-Waddle Dees nem tudja) *Stella: Ó, hallgatok rád, robotok. Most figyelj rám. Egyszer elrabol minket, és soha többé nem fogsz elrabolni. *Justin: Te ... Te nem! Ők robotok! *(Stella, Earlene, Vanessza, Felícsia Bronto és Milli, miközben a mágikus erejüket felrobbantják a robbanásukból, a Big-Robo-Waddle Dees felszögte, miközben a támadás megüti, hogy visszaadja őket a normális irányba, ami miatt a Robo-Waddle Dees elszalad) *Milli: Vége a játéknak. *Earlene: Látlak később, vesztesek! *Stella, Vanessza, Earlene, Milli és Felícsia Bronto: Boom, badda, boom, boom, boom, HA! *Felícsia Bronto: Az egyik pont a Team Creature Barátainak. *(Kamikari és Kirby felugrik, hogy szembenézzen Kamihinóval a trónteremben) *Kamikari: Megtalálták. *Kamihino: Te jöttél hozzátok, fiúk. *Kirby: Fogalmunk sincs, miről beszél. *Kamihino: Ez túl könnyű. A bátyja majdnem eltűnik. És, Oops! A madarak a zsákból. *Kamikari: Lépjen le, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Nem gondolom! Én vagyok a mester! *(Kirby, aki képes arra, hogy "Fire Kirby", Kamikari és Kirby harcoljon Kamihino-val a vulkáni harctéri arénában Kamihino legutóbb megütötte a Kamikari-t és Kirby-t, mindketten lemaradtak, Kamikari köpködik rajta, és Kamihino elveszíti egyenetlenül és elesett, lángoló ragyogással szállt le, ahogy a sárkányok a lángok fölé emelkednek és előrehajolnak. *Kamihino: Ó, barátaim. *Hydra # 1: Barátok? Azt hittem, azt mondta, ellenségek vagyunk. *Hydra # 2: Igen, ezt hallottam. *Kamihino: (nagyon ideges) Nem! Nem, nem én! Nem hibák, ez minden! Nem! Nem akarom! Nem! Állj meg! *(De a hidrák figyelmen kívül hagyták Kamihino jogalapjait, és együtt élve együtt élték el őket, miközben beleveszettek a tűz lángjaiba, és egyszer s mindenkorra lezárják Kamihino sorsát) *Justin: A lángok túl közel vannak. Mennünk kell! *Chester: Mi van? Nem. *Tad: Nem tudjuk! *Neal: Nem az ő hibája, csapdája örökre kudarcot vallott. *Colton: De még nem fejeztük be a munkát! *Justin: Nos, annyira jó, mint a halott itt ... Mozgás! *(Justin és klánja kirobbant a vulkánból, és elhagyták a jelenetet) *(Eközben Tayo visszanézett Kamihinóra, teljesen elfogyasztotta, ahogy a hidrák elhagyta a jelenetet, nem tűnt felszínre) *Kirby: Gyerünk, fiúk! Visszakerülünk az erdőbe, nincs idő! *Earlene: Vissza az erdőbe? Mi a helyzet hazánkba? *Milli: Igen, megmentettük Waddle Dee kiszállt a higgadtból. *Waddle Dee: (sóhajt) Megértem, srácok. *King Dedede: rendben lesz. Minden erõ az erdõbe vezet. *(az erdõben éjszaka feloldódtak, Rap zenét játszottak, ahogy mindenki táncolta a lányok ünneplésénél, Kirby úgy döntött, hogy megadja a szövegeket) *Kirby: ''Szóval, a hősöknél ez egy pillanat volt, hogy elmenekülhessenek Kamihino csapdájából, most lazítsunk, táncoljunk és tapsoljon, és meghallgassam a Kirby rapomat. Ott van apja Spencer és Sierra, akik örülnek, hogy a lánya gondoskodik róla, és az összes Dreamland-i srác itt van, hogy táncoljon az éjszakai zenekarban. *(Igaz, hogy Spencer és Sierra Stellával táncoltak, a többiek is ott voltak a földön, táncoltak a barátaikkal, sőt King Dedede is ott volt, táncolni Kamikarival) *Kirby: És ott van Kamikari és Dedede, a királyi rendeletemben. *(A közelben Bonkers Earlene-vel táncolott, Edwin, Edina, Tusker ezredes, Westley és Phan Phan hadserege táncolt és tapsolt) *Kirby: És a Bonkerek Earlene-lel, aki szláv táncos jelenetre vágyik, és Felícsia tényleg csinálja az õ dolgát, egy táncot kettõsnek, a Felícsia-ot. *(A közelben Tayo és Proko mind a konga táncot csinálják) *Kirby: Tayo és Proko, mindig a party-ban mennek. *(Amikor táncolt, Kamikari átmentek) *Tayo: Meg kell mondanom neked, Kamikari. Ez egy nagyszerű párt. *Kamikari: Ó, remélem, hogy az újonnan érkezők is így gondolkodnak. *Proko: Újonnan érkezettek? *Kamikari: Ott. *(Kamikari a szárnyát egy közeli tömeg felé irányította) *Kamikari: Ismerkedjen meg új barátaival és szüleivel. *(Volt ott Moonja és a lányuk, Flappy és a lányuk, és Masher és a lányuk. *Tayo: Új barátok? Új szülők? (csak nevetgél) Csak csináltál barátokat és az enyém. *Proko: (nevet) Fogad, Tayo. *King Dedede: feltételezem, hogy ezt a hivatalos lemondásunkat a mi álláspontunkról tekinthetjük meg. *(Vanessza, Stella, Milli, Earlene és Felícsia Bronto rájuk mosolygott) *King Dedede: Hát, tudod, hogy mindketten boldog család volt. *Kirby: Ez valóban úgy hangzik, mint egy jó ötlet, a magasság. *(elsötétedik) *VÉGE *''(Mindig új instrumentális zeneszámok játszik)'' *''(Gyönyörű zenei kreditek játszik)'' *''(Kalandjáték zenei játékok)'' Category:Transcript Category:Subpages